Tristesse
by Maora Ichinomiya
Summary: Uma noite chuvosa e a babel de vozes que assolavam seus pensamentos. Saga x Kanon
1. Dores

_**Disclaimer**:_ Saint Seiya não me pertece (Infelizmente, hunf) e sim ao Masami Kurumada.

**Obs**: Contém incesto e insinuações de situações fortes.

.

Tristesse

Saga x Kanon

* * *

_Dores_

* * *

O feixe de luz cortava o céu de forma ruidosa, a chuva que sucede era em uma escala ingente. Quando pisou em sua morada, seu rosto estava pálido e as mãos úmidas de tensão. A babel de vozes em sua cabeça o fez entrar naquele momento incômodo de estupor.

O gêmeo mais novo se aproximou, sentindo uma energia cósmica diferente. Olhou a figura a sua frente – seu irmão –, mas conseguia notar o vigor maléfico que diferia do bondoso e costumeiro Saga. O chamou, mas seu gêmeo se manteve no mesmo lugar, ocultando o rosto com ambas as mãos, se compungiu ao imaginar que estava sendo relegado.

E novamente seus lábios mencionaram o nome do futuro cavaleiro do terceiro templo. Kanon foi engolfado por uma onda de intensa preocupação. A distância entre os dois se extirpou. Queria ver sua face e compreender a situação. O olhar divergia do complacente e benévolo quando os orbes do mais velho se encontraram com os seus, integralmente perverso, e seu cosmo pernicioso, mas o caçula não se intimidou. Não ouviu mais Saga, e sim _Ares. _E foi neste momento que foi apresentado a _ele_.

* * *

Os olhos semicerrados e com a visão desfalcada com custo conseguiram decifrar o seu companheiro, sentiu um movimento estranho na cama, estava sonolento, mas quis apurar com precisão o que se trava. Soergueu-se, aquela ação foi algo dolente, olhou por um momento seu corpo desnudo e as máculas do que havia ocorrido. Seu irmão estava sentado de costas. Os soluços foram ouvidos, se misturando debilmente com o tamborilar das gotículas de água que iam de encontro com a janela vítrea do aposento. Saga havia voltado.

_Ares _não estava mais ali, mas Saga sabia tudo o que havia sido coagido a fazer. Kanon se colocou ao lado do irmão na beirada do leito, o ampara, abraçando-o com força, tentando apaziguar suas lágrimas e ocultando inteiramente o que sentia, no momento era apenas um pormenor. Ele tentou se pronunciar, mas o caçula o impediu, cantarolando uma canção de ninar, costumeira dos seus tempos pueris.

Doía, doía muito.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, isso é uma coisa sem noção que eu fiz. _Yep_. Já estava algum tempinho pronta, mas só realmente a revi agora. Mudei umas coisinhas. É pequena, e se eu continuar, os outros capítulos devem ser pequenos. Queria fazer uma visão do Kanon sobre certos acontecidos. Música do Chopin deu o título à estória. É, e culpa da Van por conta do Ares. q


	2. Dias chuvosos nunca dizem adeus

Dias chuvosos nunca dizem adeus

Saga x Kanon

* * *

O crepúsculo da alvorada trouxe consigo a bruxuleante luz que precedia o rutilar do astro luminoso – que aos poucos despertava –, juntamente com os moradores do santuário. Os orbes semicerrados e com a visão desfalcada com custo conseguiram decifrar o seu companheiro, sentiu a respiração dele acariciar sutilmente sua face. As imagens foram tornando nítidas gradativamente. Bocejou. Não tinha o intento de levantar. Ele empertigou-se sutilmente.

Seu irmão, seu consangüíneo, seu gêmeo e seu amor. Compleições tão iguais, mas personalidades distintas. O seu semelhante apenas mantinha-se em sono, profundo e afável. Era agradável a visão que tinha, um sorriso emergiu. Seus corpos permaneciam desnudos, aninhando-se um com o outro, denunciando com clareza o ocorrido na noite anterior.

Amor.

Era isso que todas as noites faziam. Aquele relacionamento incestuoso começou pouco mais de três meses, depois de uma crise de ciúme do gêmeo mais novo, não foram preciso palavras. Apenas um ósculo, que acabou gerando outros, sucedido por carícias mais arrojadas.

Mesmo tendo relativamente dormido bem, a fadiga e preguiça se faziam presentes, não em uma escala exorbitante – mas essas sensações pareciam nulas quando fixava sua atenção no amante.

Ouviu o outro ciciar palavras amáveis e um preguiçoso 'Bom dia', quando se deu conta, os olhos deles o fitavam com igual atenção. Eram serenos e bondosos, mas pareciam querer dissimular algo, Kanon sabia que era uma máscara, seu irmão parecia viver em um intenso conflito interno. Saga se afastou de seus braços e levantou, mesmo após alguns singelos protestos do outro geminiano.

Todas as vezes que ele se colocava fora da morada que partilhavam, tinha a sensação de que nunca mais voltaria. Anuviava-se constantemente. Em seu âmago, sabia que o perderia para aquele lugar algum dia. Mas o que não sabia que é este dia se aproximava lestamente.

* * *

Tudo a sua volta era frígido – sozinho e embargado por dolente traição –, tocava sobre o próprio joelho. Sentado sobre aquela fria prisão, mantinha as costas escoras sobre a pedra, o nível da água estava na altura de sua cintura. Nódoas, não só em sua tez, mas em sua alma. Há quantos dias estava lá? Não conseguiria responder. Não deixava mais verterem lágrimas sobre o acontecimento. Saga. _Seu_ Saga o prendera naquele lugar.

O que fazer? Talvez esperar a morte, assim conseguiria apaziguar seus pesares que enxovalhando seu coração com aquela melancolia profunda e ingente.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de um ano postei. Gente, não estou postando os fatos em ordens. Ou talvez sim. [?] Ah, sei lá. hahaha! Espero que curtam.


	3. Reflexo de uma alma dolente

Reflexo de uma alma dolente

Saga x Kanon

* * *

Um sorriso emoldurava os lábios do novo general Marina, existia uma energia pérfida em seu semblante. Contemplou sua figura no espelho, os longos cabelos caiam sobre seus ombros, o elmo da armadura repousava sobre seu leito. De um modo afilado e com o a ponta dos dedos, tocou sobre a imagem formada. Acreditava que em pouco tempo suas ambições se realizariam.

"Serei um deus. Ninguém, ninguém conseguirá ir contra mim. Nem mesmo..."

Por um ínfimo momento, era possível ver dor em seu olhar, desviou sua atenção do espelho e quando a voltou, seu semblante anterior se estendeu.

"Saga, o que..." Conseguia ver através do reflexo do objeto seu irmão trajando a armadura dourada, ou talvez estivesse louco. Não. _Era_ Saga. Parou de tocar sobre o espelho em um sobressalto. Seria um sonho?

"O quê faz aqui?" A pergunta saiu em um tom alto, fechando o punho destro. Mas recebe como resposta um silêncio. Conseguia ver a costumeira expressão que o gêmeo fazia quando o censurava. E aquilo o irritou. Não, não seria repreendido, não por _ele_. – Acertou um golpe no espelho, fazendo-o em estilhaços. – As partes desnudas de seu punho ganham finas fissuras, despejando sutilmente o líquido delgado rubro por entre seus dedos.

"Você verá que estou certo!" Deu as costas para o objeto despedaçado. Foi até a cama e vestiu seu elmo. "Você verá, Saga." Repetiu após uma risada esganiçada, apertando seu punho ferido.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi curtinho. Mas tive que fazer isso. o/


End file.
